gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Tree
The Liberty Tree is a newspaper that serves Liberty City in the 3D and HD Universes. The Liberty Tree has been "Promoting Family values for over 50 years". Each issue costs $2.00 in Grand Theft Auto III, and $1.00 in Grand Theft Auto IV. Events ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The map that accompanied the game had a map provided by the newspaper. Liberty Tree was featured prominently in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories through Ned Burner, who pretends to be a preacher. He gives missions to protagonist Toni Cipriani from a confessional box in the Liberty City Cathedral saying that they will help save him. The first mission is to retrieve a briefcase from an FBI informant before he hands it to the FBI, and then delivering it to the Liberty Tree offices. Cipriani then steals another briefcase containing diamonds, and then creates chaos on Staunton Island whilst driving a Firetruck. The final mission for Burner was killing three celebrities (Faith W., DB-P and Black Lightman) on their way to an interview with Liberty City Free Radio. Burner would report on each story: the first about an athlete on steroids, the stealing of diamonds, chaos on Staunton Island and the death of three celebrities. Burner would eventually be killed by Cipriani on orders from Donald Love, as Burner witnessed the killing of Avery Carrington. The user guide for GTA: LCS is in the form of a copy of the Liberty Tree. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Liberty Tree was first featured in Grand Theft Auto III, copies of the paper featuring Claude with a different skin featuring the now famous headline Zombie Elvis Found! can be seen among debris particles that are blown around by the wind in the game. A Liberty Tree website was used as a teaser site. Articles appeared on the characters such as Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani, Joey Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Donald Love, Barry Harcross and Mayor Miles O’Donovan. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' According to the Grand Theft Auto IV documentary ''A History of Liberty City'', the first edition of the Liberty Tree newspaper was published in 1835; however, citizens complained about this as they wanted less political news and more "dirty" news, like murder and rape. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Liberty Tree can be read on the in-game Internet on the ''Liberty Tree'' website. It shows the happenings of the city, along with Niko's exploits. The Liberty Tree name is found on some Steed trucks. A Liberty Tree newspaper can be seen in certain interiors, with Manny Escuela on the front page. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Articles from the Liberty Tree newspaper can be read in the in-game Internet after some of the missions are completed: one of them even mentions a storm that hit and devastated Liberty City; others mention some of the events of the storyline, like the "disappearance" of Devin Weston. List of newspaper articles 2008= ---- Note: These newspaper articles can be read on the Liberty Tree in-game website. ---- ;Grand Theft Auto IV *''Ochoa Takes Aim at Illegal Weapons Trade'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Red, Black and Blue?'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Bomb Dot-Com?'' by TJ Barry. *''Taxi Hike'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Worse Things Happening at Sea'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Jingoism Act Renewed'' by TJ Barry. *''A Full House Against Online Poker?'' by Michael Wayne. *''Can One Manny Make A Difference?'' by Michael Wayne. *''You're To Blame'' by Tony J. Smith. *''"Broker Bridge Incident" Gets Response From LCPD'' by Michael Wayne. *''Mobile Meth Lab Discovered'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Bridges Still Shut'' by TJ Barry. *''Crime Up, No One to Blame'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Markets Down, But Not Out'' by Richie Score. *''Jingoism Act Passes Congress'' by Michael Wayne. *''Neighboring-Hood Watch'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Seized Mobile Meth Lab Now Run by Cops'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Deputy Commissioner Aims for Top Job'' by Michael Wayne. *''Deputy Mayor Attacks Gays'' by Michael Wayne. *''Dawkins Swallows Words'' by Michael Wayne. *''Liberty City #1 for Pizza, Terrorism'' by TJ Barry. *''Serial Killer On Loose'' by Michael Wayne. *''Biker Gang Chaos'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Hell For Leather'' by Staff Writer. Published after No Love Lost. *''Explosion in Bohan Linked to Terror Cell?'' by TJ Barry. Published after Rigged to Blow. *''Hold The Call'' by Staff Writer. *''Violence By The Beach'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after The Master and the Molotov. *''The Changing Pattern of Crime'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Drug-addled Millionaire Heroes Threaten Strike'' by Staff Writer. *''Mayor Under Pressure To Reopen Bridges'' by TJ Barry. *''Nameless Killer Strikes Again'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Congress Split Over Same Sex Marriage'' by Michael Wayne. *''Hate Crimes in the Park'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Race To The Death'' by Staff Writer. *''Arson Spate In Broker'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Roman's Sorrow. *''Tony Prince Asks For Night-Time Leniency'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Dog Meat Has His Day in Court'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Clone Med Erection Shocker'' by Staff Writer. *''Death At The Diner'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Out of the Closet. *''Street Racing No Longer Just For Streets'' by Tony J. Smith. *''A Cut Above?'' by Staff Writer. *''Biker Lawlessness Continues'' by Tony J. Smith. *''This Time It's Legs Not Heads!'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Finally It's A City Again'' by TJ Barry. Published after unlocking Algonquin. *''BAWSAQ 100 Closes Up 12 Points'' by Richie Score. *''No More Dead Trees For Liberty Tree?'' by Richie Score. *''Death and Destruction at Construction Site'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Deconstruction for Beginners. *''Algonquin Attorney Murder'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Final Interview. *''Libertonian Excitement at Generous Donation'' by Staff Writer. *''Angry Newborn Murders Father'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Video Game Violence Becomes Real'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Ruff Rider. *''Deserted Ship Story Gets Weirder'' by Michael Wayne. *''Prenatal Playboy And Wife Sought By Police'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Sex And Death In Bohan'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Undress to Kill. *''Serial Killer Leaves Note But No Clues'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Guts Strewn All Over Fishmarket'' by TJ Barry. Published after Harboring a Grudge. *''Jefferson Coming To Town To Address Gang Crime'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Russian Dead In Chopper Accident'' by TJ Barry. Published after Paper Trail. *''Heist Ends in Death Blood Shocker'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Three Leaf Clover. *''Eris CEO Pete Vassal In Steroid Shock'' by Mary Williamson. *''Alderney To Algonquin Crossings Open At Last'' by Staff Writer. Published after unlocking Alderney. *''McTony Sues Over Napoleonic Slur'' by Mary Williamson. *''Fuel Depot Terror'' by TJ Barry. Published after Actions Speak Louder than Words. *''Urban Myths Run Wild'' by Staff Writer. *''Local Cat Shits In Garden'' by Staff Writer. *''Convict In Tunnel Escape'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Tunnel of Death. *''Dragonbrains On The Sidewalk'' by Mary Williamson. *''Steroid Scandal Rocks Baseball As Swingers Team Admits Low Dosages'' by Mary Williamson. *''Biker Subway Death Panic!'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after No Way on the Subway. *''Boy Trapped For Six Years In Flat-Pack Hell'' by Staff Writer. *''BAWSAQ Skyrockets 5 Points On Rising Colombian Exports'' by Richie Score. *''Deputy Police Commissioner Murdered'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Blood Brothers (Killing Francis McReary). *''High-Caliber Crime Kills Cop's Brother'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Blood Brothers (Killing Derrick McReary). *''Majestic Massacre'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Late Checkout. *''Video Games Fire Blanks'' by Staff Writer. *''Body Of Escaped Convict Found'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Aisle Have Some of That!'' by Mary Williamson. *''300 Year Itch'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Go Fuck Yourself?'' by Staff Writer. *''Greenbacks Turning Red?'' by Richie Score. Published after Babysitting. *''Oil Terror Massacre'' by TJ Barry. Published after Pegorino's Pride. *''Clone Sex Not OK Say Police'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Helicopter Battle In The Skies'' by Staff Writer. *''Mob War'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Paralytic Pilot Flying High'' by Staff Writer. *''Terror in Alderney?'' by TJ Barry. Published after Payback. *''Kerry McIntosh Demands Refund From Rehab'' by Mary Williamson. *''Serial Killer Strikes Again'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Open Bridges Proving Too Popular'' by TJ Barry. *''Half-Hearted Apology From Half-Cut Pilot'' by Staff Writer. *''Hospital Hell'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Flatline. *''Sneaker Giant Puts His Foot Down'' by Staff Writer. *''Club Owner Appeals For Vice'' by Mary Williamson. *''Jefferson's Convoy Ambushed'' by Michael Wayne. Published after Entourage. *''Ecstasy Generation Still Nervously Awaiting Backlash'' by Staff Writer. *''Internet Kills Man'' by Staff Writer. *''Wedding Becomes A Wake'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Deal). *''Wedding Becomes A Wake'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Revenge). *''Immigrant Dead At Happiness Island'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal). *''Mob Boss Pegorino Found Dead'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Out of Commission (Revenge). *''Bryce Dawkins Gay Shocker'' by Michael Wayne. *''Backdoor Blowhole Goes Boom'' by Staff Writer. *''Read My Lips You C#*t'' by Staff Writer. *''Roman Ruin For Head of Federal Reserve System'' by Richie Score. *''Serial Killer Found Dead - He Has A Name - Eddie Low'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Eunux Says "No Girls Allowed"'' by Staff Writer. *''Mob Boss Dies Before Trial'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Bum Hits The Jackpot'' by Staff Writer. ;The Lost and Damned *''Taxi Hike'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Worse Things Happening at Sea'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Jingoism Act Renewed'' by TJ Barry. *''You're To Blame'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Biker Gang Chaos'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Clean and Serene. *''Hell For Leather'' by Staff Writer. Published after It's War. *''Arson Spate In Broker'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Air Sol now charging for use of the toilets on board'' by Richie Score. *''Karma Killings?'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Bad Cop Drop. *''Graves in love child scandal'' by Michael Wayne. *''Wasp Patriarch Terror Death Shocker'' by TJ Barry. Published after Politics. *''Scandal rocks the Exchange, Again.'' by Richie Score. *''Twins are 2 much for area man'' by Mary Williamson. *''Uptown Riders Retail'' by Staff Writer. *''Dine and Dash on the Loose'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Off Route. *''Biker Lawlessness Continues'' by Tony J. Smith. *''This Time It's Legs Not Heads!'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Algonquin Attorney Murder'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Hermaphrodite Island cancelled'' by Mary Williamson. *''Air Travel officially stinks.'' by Michael Wayne. *''Problem at customs'' by TJ Barry. Published after Marta Full of Grace. *''Mary Jane made me fat!'' by Tony J. Smith. *''Sweatshops in LC?'' by Michael Wayne. *''Club Kid Death'' by Staff Writer. Published after Diamonds in the Rough. *''Dragonbrains On The Sidewalk'' by Mary Williamson. *''Steroid Scandal Rocks Baseball As Swingers Team Admits Low Dosages'' by Mary Williamson. *''Biker Subway Death Panic!'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Was It Worth It?. *''"My husband is straight," says Interior's Designer's wife.'' by Staff Writer. *''What Went Wrong at Alderney State?'' by Tony J. Smith. Published after Get Lost. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *''Taxi Hike'' *''Worse Things Happening at Sea'' *''Jingoism Act Renewed'' *''You're To Blame'' *''Heist Ends in Death Blood Shocker'' *''Bobby Blue sends Blue Bleets'' *''Recession, Depression, and Swiss economics'' *''FISH FOOD!'' *''Dirty Dentist Busted'' *''Blasts Rock City'' *''NO RAMPAGE!'' *''Flowerman tops the charts'' *''Unwashed Hipster Bathed in Blood'' *''Mysterious Explosions on the Standing Erection'' *''Howitzer to the face'' *''Subway Shock as Air Guitar Man Mauled'' *''Oh Mamma!'' *''Mary Jane made me fat!'' *''Sweatshops in LC?'' *''Club Kid Death'' *''Drugged Down'' *''The Recession is Not Over'' *''Rampage Owner Killed in Tower'' *''Fear Fatigue'' *''Sitting Duck Quacks'' *''Pirates on the Open Rails'' *''Sneaker Giant Puts His Foot Down'' *''Club Owner Appeals For Vice'' *''Mob Boss Dies Before Trial'' *''Jefferson's Convoy Ambushed'' *''Russian Gangsters in Shootouts'' *''Bum Hits The Jackpot'' |-| 2001= ---- Note: These newspaper articles are archived from the official Grand Theft Auto III website, which is no longer available. ---- February 2001 *''Car Jacking Back in Vogue'' by an unknown editor, February 1st, 2001. *''Crime Report Card: Stay Home and Watch TV!'' by Stan Wayridge, February 1st, 2001. *'''The W' to Drop in on Liberty City'' by Paul Civille, February 1st, 2001. *''Business Man Cleared of all Charges Returns to Liberty City'' by Jayne Kwiatowski, February 1st, 2001. March 2001 *''From Baseball Bats to Rocket Launchers'' by Chris Carruthers, March 1st, 2001. *''Donald Love coming to Liberty'' by Paul Marchiando, March 1st, 2001. *''Porter Tunnel Six Months Behind Schedule'' by Andre Perkins, March 1st, 2001. *''Report Confirms Liberty has NO Tourist Industry'' by Mark Reed, March 1st, 2001. *''Entertainment'' by Morgan Merryweather, March 1st, 2001. *'''Red Light' Licenses up for Renewal'' by Thomas Shaw, March 1st, 2001. April 2001 *''Salvatore Leone: Just a Business Man'' by Julius Cohen, April 1st, 2001. *''Police Helicopters To Help Fight Crime'' by Trudy Fink, April 1st, 2001. *''Medicine and Healthcare: Zaibatsu Release Equanox'' by Brian Robinson, April 1st, 2001. *''Insurance Costs Soar'' by Bill Tautz, April 1st, 2001. *''Pollution "not bad for health"'' by Thomas Stewart, April 1st, 2001. May 2001 *''Gangs Rife on our City Streets, Corruption Everywhere'' by Walt Karl, May 1st, 2001. *''Mackerel Factory to Expand'' by Kristen Burns, May 1st, 2001. *''Mayor O'Donovan Denies Misuse of Government Funds Over Nail Gun Fiasco'' by Joel Stahlman, May 1st, 2001. *''EDITORIAL: Advertising Good for America'' by Jeffrey Veselik, May 1st, 2001. *''"The Powers of the Fugue, A Mystery Uncovered"'' by Morgan Merryweather, May 1st, 2001. June 2001 *''Hand Grenades Not Fit For City Life'' by Howard Child, June 1st, 2001. *''Spank Here to Slay'' by Bob Malkin, June 1st, 2001. *''Yakuza Operating With Impunity'' by Thomas Jones, June 1st, 2001. *''Liberty City Community College: THE WORST UNIVERSITY IN AMERICA'' by Johnny Ryan, June 1st, 2001. *''Love to Chat?'' by Louie Schaffer, June 1st, 2001. July 2001 *''Turf Wars and Triads Lead to Power Vacuum at the Top'' by Walt Jefferson, July 1st, 2001. *''Leone: Like Father, Like Son?'' by Johnnie Blain, July 1st, 2001. *''Toni Cipriani: Loves His Momma's Sauce'' by Nicholas Morris, July 1st, 2001. *''Luigi Goterelli: "I'm a Night Club Owner, Not a Pimp!"'' by Paul Mill, July 1st, 2001. *''Killer Bees: Not a Threat In Liberty City!'' by Frederic Pierce, July 1st, 2001. *''Opera with Morgan Merryweather'' by Morgan Merryweather, July 1st, 2001. August 2001 *''Strange Tramps Seen All Over Liberty City'' by Irene Kelly, August 15th, 2001. *''Ambulance Drivers Threaten Industrial Dispute'' by Benjamin Mill, August 15th, 2001. *''Bayreuth Be Damned'' by Morgan Merryweather, August 15th, 2001. *''Internal Affairs Investigate Links Between Yakuza and Police'' by Clint Glen, August 15th, 2001. *''Francis International Airport a Center for Smuggling'' by Frederic Pierce, August 15th, 2001. September 2001 *''"I Love It Here!" An Interview With Donald Love'' by William Mazyck, September 6th, 2001. *''Internal Affairs Called In'' by Bob Jefferson, September 6th, 2001. *''Porter Tunnel Delayed (Again)'' by Ken Dellamonica, September 6th, 2001. *''Spank Menace Grows. No New Information.'' by E. Crume, September 6th, 2001. *''Cocks Stuff Beavers'' by Frederic Pierce, September 6th, 2001. October 2001 *''Another Punch in the Gut for Organized Crime'' by Peter Armstrong, October 18th 2001. *''Elderly Asian Man Held After Failing to Satisfy Immigration'' by Amy Salzburg, October 18th 2001. *''Have You Seen This Woman?'' by Kelly Sue DeConnick, October 18th 2001. *''Liberty Tree Wins Award. No New Information.'' by Adam Tedman, October 18th 2001. *''DOG BAN UPHELD'' by Gregory Lau, October 18th 2001. *''Ten Years For Love!'' by an unknown editor, October 22th 2001.Grand Theft Auto III release date. Published after Introduction. |-| 1998= ---- Note: These newspaper articles can be read on the official Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories website and in the game's manual. ---- October 1998 *''Liberty City Ranked Worst Place in America. Again.'' by Frenchie Cockmaven, October 30th, 1998. *''"Motorcycles Kill Kids and Must Be Banned" Say Protest Group'' by Gaylord Morrisen, October 30th, 1998. *''R.C. Hole In Another Probe'' by Anul Garbaskar, October 30th, 1998. *''RAILS Breakfast Cereal Under FDA Scrutiny'' by Beverly Clamhopper, October 30th, 1998. *''Swapmeet Season Starts Tonight'' by an unknown editor, October 30th, 1998. *''How To Lose Friends And Alienate People?'' by an unknown editor, October 30th, 1998. |-| News reporters/Journalists 3D Universe *Adam Tedman *Amy Salzburg *Andre Perkins *Anul Garbaskar *Benjamin Mill *Beverly Clamhopper *Bill Tautz *Bob Jefferson *Bob Malkin *Brian Robinson *Chris Carruthers *Clint Glen *E. Crume *Frederic Pierce *Frenchie Cockmaven *Gaylord Morrisen *Gregory Lau *Howard Child *Irene Kelly *Jayne Kwiatowski *Jeffrey Veselik *Joel Stahlman *Johnnie Blain *Johnny Ryan *Julius Cohen *Kelly Sue DeConnick *Ken Dellamonica *Kristen Burns *Louie Schaffer *Mark Reed *Morgan Merryweather *Ned Burner (Deceased) *Nicholas Morris *Paul Civille *Paul Marchiando *Paul Mill *Peter Armstrong *Stan Wayridge *Thomas Jones *Thomas Shaw *Thomas Stewart *Trudy Fink *Walt Jefferson *Walt Karl *William Mazyck HD Universe *Richie Score *TJ Barry *Tony Smith *Michael Wayne *Mary Williamson Newspaper sections * Business * Classifieds * Column * Comics * Entertainment * Employment * Forum * GORE * Horoscope * Hypocrisy * Lifestyle * Lottery * Marketplace * News * Puzzles * Real Estate * Reviews * Sports * Traffic * Travel * TV Listings Gallery LibertyTreeBuilding-GTA3-exterior.jpg|The Liberty Tree building on Staunton Island. Image:Introduction-GTAIII3.jpg|A Liberty Tree newspaper in GTA III. Image:Libertytreeissue.png|The instruction manual of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, fashioned as an October 1998 issue of the Liberty Tree newspaper. Image:LibertyTreeNewspaper.png|A Liberty Tree newspaper in GTA IV. Image:LibertyTreead.png|Advertisement in GTA IV. LibertyTree-GTACW-advert.jpg|Advertisement in GTA Chinatown Wars. LibertyTree-GTAIV-Newspaper1.jpg|A Liberty Tree newspaper in GTA IV. LibertyTree-GTAIV-Newspaper2.jpg|A Liberty Tree newspaper in GTA IV. LibertyTreeSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Liberty Tree Steed in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) LibertyTree-GTA4-DonaldLove.jpg LibertyTree-GTAIII-KillerBees.png|An article about killer bees in GTA III. LibertyTree-GTAIV-Ad.png|The advertisement in GTA IV. Trivia * In GTA V, the article about the storm that hits and devastates Liberty City could be a reference to Hurricane Sandy that hit New York City that caused some devastating destruction to the city in 2012. * In the Liberty Tree newspaper with the headline "MY EXPLODING HOOTERS RUINED OUR HONEYMOON," just above it read,s "FREE BROADWAY TICKET PROMO". The same message also appears in another newspaper with the headline "MAYOR HONORS MANUEL ESCUELLA" above Manny Escuela's picture. The real Broadway is not mentioned in GTA IV. This is most likely an oversight by the developers. See Also *[[:Category:Liberty Tree Articles|List of Liberty Tree articles - GTA III]] *www.libertytreeonline.com - GTA IV External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/ Liberty Tree teaser website for GTA III] References ar:ليبرتي تري ru:Liberty Tree fr:Liberty Tree de:Liberty Tree es:Liberty Tree pt:Liberty Tree sv:Liberty Tree pl:Liberty Tree hu:Liberty Tree nl:Liberty Tree fi:Liberty Tree Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Newspapers Category:Companies Category:News Companies